1 big love and 1 big problem
by TimberPaw
Summary: This story is about Diego one day met Shira, how they solved their each others life and how they fell in love. Shira and her brother were offend by her father and his pack. But when they ran away from he pack members, Shira lost her brother. Will they find him again? Find it out in this adventure full of love and I hope you will enjoy. Rated T cause of charakter deaths and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Editor´s Note: This is my first FF. I hope you will enjoy. Sorry for my bad language, but I´m not german. Please leave a comment_

Diego´s P.O.V

I woke up when a small gota landed directly on my nose. "WHAT, WHO, HOW,…" A second gota splashed on my head. "Ohhhh…..water, how I hate it."

I scanned the cave where I live with my pack. Everybody was sleeping. Suddenly my stomach growled. "Oh, it's time for hunt", I thought and I sprinted away to find something to eat without waking the others up.

I ran through a big forest, jumped over rocks and trees and finally I reached a wide open space. I laid down on the grass and looked around. Birds were tweeting into my ears and everything was in harmony, except that I know that I had to kill one of this big, juicy antelopes.

I sneaked up very close to a herd of antelopes, so it would be easy to catch one of them. But when I was ready to start my attack I heard something running directly into my direction. When it came closer I noticed that there was more than one animal running. The antelopes started running away but I was still hiding in my spot. Now the first two animals jumped out of a yellow bush near the forest, but they looked very different to other animals I had ever seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego´s P.O.V

I had never seen such animals before. After a few moments of looking I realised that they were just two sabers, but they booth had a white fur which was black stripped. A few moments later I saw three other sabers, which hunted the two white sabers. It was clear that they wanted to kill the other two sabers.

I don't know why but something in me told me that I have to save their lives. I started the chase to them and I slowly catched up to the pursuer. Suddenly one white saber, I recognised it was a female, ran into another direction. One strong saber followed her and the other two's were following the other white saber, which was a very quick male.

After a few seconds I decided to fight against the saber that was following the female, because she was not as strong and quick as the other white one. I ran next to the follower of the female, which was a strong, grey but an old saber. I saw my chance and I jumped on him and pinned him down. But I wasn't able to hold him down, so he scratched me in my face and kicked me in my stomach. I yelped of pain and I got off of him. "Who are you!?", he growled at me and we started to circle each other. "My name doesn't matter but why are you hunting this two saber?", I shouted. "This does not concern you and now let me do my job!" "Job,..?", I thought. Who ordered him to do such a thing, killing two helpless sabers. When I noticed that he wants to keep on his chase we started to fight.

I saw my blood running down my face and I slowly get tiered. Suddenly I get unfocused on him and he throws me with a strong kick away. After that he started to run away and I wanted to follow him, but the pain in my stomach got bigger and bigger. I collapsed and was losing my conciousness, but before that happened the gray saber turned around and said "Sorry but had to do that". Then everything got dark around me.


	3. Chapter 3

? P.O.V

"Why had you and your brother done this?", he shouted at me. "She has never done anything to you, but now she is death, cause you and your stupid brother killed him. Other sabers appeared and looked shooked and angry on the death body of my mother. "We didn´t do anything!", I shouted "She just collapsed in front of us". "But when she just collapsed, why is her white fur full of blood, heeee?" Tears started to flow over my cheek but I wanted say the truth so I take a deep breath and looked around. "SHE IS DEATH BECAUSE YOU KILLED OUR MOM!"

The other sabers started to laught. "Ohhh, come on don´t tell lies, I know you did it and YOU know what that mean", he said. Then he looked at the others and ordered "Kill them!". I looked quickly to my brother and then we started to run. The branches of the forest cuted my legs but I didn´t feel any pain. I just cried and suddenly I saw a wide open space and I started to run in the direktion of it. I jumped out of the forest and I felt the soft grass under my legs. But there was no time to relax on it cause the other 3 sabers got nearer and nearer to me and my brother. I knew that we have to split up, so it will be easier to survive the attack. I just looked short to my brother and than I changed the way I ran. He looked a bit surprised but he keeped on running.

My legs started to hurt and I saw how the other saber, who was following me, chatched up. I knew that he is stronger and quicklier than me. Suddenly an orange fur appeared behind me and pinned my follower down. I heared screams of pain but I just ran "Ran into my new life." , I thought.

After a few minutes I stopped running and made a rest. "Where is my brother and who was that orange fur who saved my life?" ,I thought. "Why had I leaved him behind me and did´d helped him? I am such a coward…..but I don´t want to start my new live as a coward", I said and started to ran back. When I reached the open space again I saw a motionless saber laying down in the grass. It was an oragen saber.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego´s P.O.V

I slowly woked up when something wet touched my face. "I still hate water", I thought and tried smile a bit. But when I opened my eyes something flesh-colored licked over me. I got an shock and wanted to jump up, but then I recognised again the very strong pain in my stomache. I felt down again and looked into two green beautiful eyes. "Calm down saber", a hight and soft voice said to me. "You have to made rest cause you have really bad injuries. You also saved my life so now it´s my time to save your´s", she said and laughed a bit. "May a small rest would be good for me", I thought. Then I recogniced that dirty blood was still running out of my face.

"Sorry for licking your chin and your face but I really have to clean up your wounds but there is no water close to us. Can I keep on …. washing you" she asked me soft. "I-t´s o-kkay", I said very quietly and then she keeped on liking my bloody face. "It´s thousend time better than water", I thought and felt again in a deep deep sleep.

Sid´s P.O.V

"OUCH", I shouted when I recogniced that I falled of my stone where I was sleeping every night. I streched my body and I looked sleepily around. Everybody was laying there … sleeping. Manny with Ellie and her doughter Peaches, Chrash and Eddie, my grandma, Diego and me. "Wait a moment? Where is Diego?" I thought and started thinking. I don´t no why but it always takes a long time when I´m thinking.

After a few minutes of sitting on my stone I thought that he maby wanted to hunt something for breakfast. "Well he often hunt on a wide open space not far away from our cave" I thought. I decided to watch him when he is hunting and maybe I will found some berries to eat on the way.

I jumped full of energy through the forest and reaches pasture. I looked for Diego but I couldn't see him, so I decided to for some food on the ground. I did this without watching where I was walking. Suddenly I found a Lotus berry and wanted to eat it, when I saw a white striped fur on the ground.

When I got closer I sawed that it was a saberes who was lying down their. I knew that she will jump on me every moment. But than I saw that she already had hunted something because her mouth was full of blood and someone was lying next to her. I was for a small time relieved and wanted to go in another direction but then I noticed that the death body was Diego. I forgot to be quiet and started to scream and ran back to my cave. For was very happy when I recognised that the white killer machine wasn't following me.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego´s P.O.V

A long loud scream waked me up after I was sleeping for a long time. I looked around and saw that the white sabres was still there and was looking at me. Now HER beautiful fur on her face was full of blood … my blood. She had done so much for me and I even don't know her name. "Who are you, little kitty?, I asked her. "Hey, never call me kitty, ok?", she said angrily. "Sorry I don't wanted to tease you.", I said quickly and regretted it.

"Well, my name is Shira and how is your name, little softie?" "Dieg-o,o", I said and felt the pain again. "Than-k you fo-r cleani-ng me u-p. That was real-ly nic-e." "No problem … sooo are you alone here Diego?" she asked. "N-o, I have a h-erd which isn´t far away from her-e. I´m sure they are looking for me.

And what's abou-t you? Are you alone here?" Mourning came over her face and she started to cry quietly and tears where rolling down her bloody cheek, turn her tears red. "He-y please don´t cry, you don´t hav-e to tell me the story." I creped up to her and tried to comfort her. She laid down next to me and I put my paw over her body. We laid there for more than 1 hour, snuggled close together and feeling the each others heat.

Then she stopped crying and looked me. "Does it still hurt, your stomach?", she asked tear-swollen. "Although she cries she still wants to now how I feel", I thought. "It´s getting bette-r but just very slowl-y", I answered after a while. "I know some berries which are helping you to get again onto your legs. Just wait here for a few minutes and I will search some for you" she said. "Well if they aren't Lotus berries it's ok", I joked. But she didn't even smile at me. She just stretched her body and walked into the wood. "Something really bad must happened", I said to my self. "And I'm sure that someone will die for it!"

Sid´s P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to our cave. "Diego´s death, Diego´s death, Diego´s death, ….", was everything I thought. I ran shouting into our cave and didn't stopped until everybody was awake. "What's the matter Sid?", Manny asked him. "Had you again nightmares of Granny who is hitting your head again and again with her walking stick?", he joked and everyone started to laugh a bit.

Then I started to say everything I was thinking. "DIEGO`S DEATH, DIEGO`S DEATH, DIEGO`S DEATH,…" Everyone stopped laughing and locked at Diego`s sleeping place. He was gone. I was still saying the same thing until Manny stopped me with his trunk and held me up in the air. "Sid, stop shouting", he said. "Tell us everything you saw", he ordered. "Well h-he wasn't at his sleepin-g p-place … then berries for breakf-ast … then a white fur with bloody mouth … and Diego … d-e-ath…", I said in shocked.

"Where did you see him? Sid, tell it to me! Where is he?", he shouted into my ears. "O-n t-he wid-e o-pen space w-her he o-ften hunt-s", I stutter. Then he suddenly throwed me out of his direction, directly onto my sleeping stone. I quickly got back onto my feet and ran behind the others, except of Peaches and Granny.


	6. Chapter 6

Shira´s P.O.V

"What a stupid sloth", I thought, while I was looking for some emerald berries. "He waked Diego up … my solver. If I see this sloth again I will kill him for that. He really needs silence and I have to help him before I'm going to search my brother Sonar." Then my thoughts drifted over to my old pack, my family. My mother told me, that emerald berries would health every kind of disease. She often gave it to me, when I felt sick. And my father … I just hate him for that what he had done to her.

Suddenly I saw something green on the ground. "Emerald berries", I shouted of happiness. I put as much as I can into my mouth and started to walk back. But when I was very close to the place where Diego is lying, I saw that two mammoths slowly came closer and closer to him. I put the berries out of my mouth and I jumped between them and Diego.

"Get away from him", I growled and the mammoths stopped to walk. Then I recognised that there were more animals than these two mammoths. Firstly I sawed that stupid sloth again, which again started to shout something like "There's ´s the white beast with the bloody mouth!" and then he jumped behind the male mammoth. On the female's mammoth bag were two weasels sitting. They looked very sad … like everybody of these animals, except of that sloth.

Then the face of the male mammoth looked very angrily and shouted at me. "Go away of my friend or I will kill you, like you killed him!" Then he throwed me with his trunk away and I landed with a loudly howl directly on a stone, so that I got very dizzy and I couldn't stand up again. I just was able to watch how the others get directly in front of him and how I slowly get sleepy.

Diego´s P.O.V

I woke up of my little snooze when I heard a loudly howl … Shira´s howl, I noticed. I just wanted to turn my head into the direction of the noise when I saw Sid, who's had was lying down onto my chest. He was crying. Then saw the other faces of my heard. They all looked very sad and shocked. "Why Diego? Why have you had to die? WHY?", he shouted.

"Go away of me Sid", I growled and he slowly was realizing that I wasn't death. But then he started to hug me again and again and I wasn't able to take him away of me. For my luck Manny took him with his trunk to my side.

"We all thought that you were death, Diego. What happened to your face and … and why do you cringe yourself?", he asked. "Well it's a long s-story but in fact Shira saved me for bleed to d-death with cleaning and liking my deep scratches and now she is looking for some b-berries for my hurting stomach", I explained quickly to him. "Shira?" he asked "Who´s that?" "Well it´s a white sabres. Have you seen her? I thought I heard her voice a few moments before."

After I finished her description he suddenly looked very guilty and looked to a motionless sabres lying 5 meters next to me. "SHIRA!", I shouted but she didn't react. "I´m so sorry Diego, but I thought she had killed you cause of her bloody mouth so I throw her with my trunk away. I'm so sorry." Again I crawled next to her and I looked at her motionless body. Tears went into my easy and made her white fell wet.


	7. Chapter 7

Diego´s P.O.V

In these moments I realized, that we were more than just two animals, which have saved the each others life. There was more … something like a very strong connection between us and I knew I couldn't live without her; instead I met her just a few hours before. "Shira, Shira, please don't left me alone…", I whispered into her ears, while I nuzzled her face again and again.

I began to believe the worst but than I saw, how she opened her eyes. "Diego … are you ther-e?", she asked whimpering. "YES, SHIRA I`M HERE AND I`M SO HAPPY TO SEE, THAT YOU ARE NOT DEATH. I never will let you alone again." I said the last sentence very quietly but I was sure she had heard it. "Ohhh … you a-are such a softie", she teased me but I didn't care of it. Her voice got stronger and stronger with each word.

"So what hap-?!" She broke up her sentence when locked into the direction of my herd … into the direction of Manny. She jumped up onto her paws and was hiding be hind me. "You, don't have to be scared, this is just Manny, a member of my herd.", I said but she still was hiding. I know that he must have shocked her very much and I was still very angry on Manny. "Hey Diego, i´-..", he stuttered. "Let us alone", I interrupted him.

Finally he slowly walked away; the others followed him. After a while she calmed down and brought me some green berries. "Here for you", she said. "They will help you to get up again. They will stop your stomach ache." I really hate berries but I ate them just for her. While I was eating those ugly berries, she began to tell me her story.

"My father lives in a pack of 12 sabers and he is the leader of it. One day he met white, striped sabres like me. One says when a sabres or a saber have white fur it is a sign of weakness. But my father didn't care of that and he let her join his pack. They booth felt in love, instead some sabers started to call into question if he is a strong and brave leader.

Until a few months my mother gave birth to me and my brother and we booth had a white fur, like our mum. My father was not pleased to see our fur. When got older and older noone wanted to play with us and the other sabers started to don´t respect my father. In this hard time I often spend time with my brother Soner. He teached me how to hunt, cause my dad was hating us and he didn´t even learned me one useful thing exept how to despise someone.

Well, my father knowed that the other pack members would kill him, if he didn´t bussines something. So one day, sorry I mean today, he hunted for my mom an antelope. But before he gave it to our mom, he hid some Lotus berries into the fresh meat. My mom ate the antelope and she suddenly collapsed infront of me and my brother. I and my brother felt into a shock rigid and then my f…ing father came over tu us. He looked at me and my brother and than he suffocated her with his paw. Then he put something blood of the antilope on her fur and gave me and my brother infront of his herd the dept for that, what he had done to her. I regretted everything but it was too late and he sent three sabers out to kill me and Sonar. We ran onto the open space where you finally solved me.", she finished her story.

Tears went into my eaeys but when I looked at Shira she didn´t even made a mad face. She just looked with an expressionless face into the sky. "I´m so sorry", I said. She slowly looked again into my eaeys and came closer to me. "Please promise me, that we will find my brother", she wispered sadly and I promised it. Then we both layed mourning down on the grass.

The hours pasted and suddenly it was later in the afternoon when I noticed that the sun was satteling down and that my stomache wasn´t hurting anymore. "Hey Shira, come with me and I will show you something. "I hope it will cheer her up a bit", I thought and we booth went side by side again into the forest. We walked over rocks and trees and it seemed that nothing was able to stop us.

After a while of walking we began to hear a quiet sough and finally reached a big waterfall. I stopped walking and sat down. She made the same thing next to me and we booth looked at it. Then the sun was very close to the horizon and turned everything into a deep, clear red. She snuggled up very close to me and she laid her head onto my shoulder. Tears began to roll over her cheek and made my chest wet. "This is 1 billion times better than water", I thought and I gave her a single kiss on her forehead. "Everything will become better, I promise.", I whispered and with these words the whole sun sattled down.


	8. Chapter 8

Shira´s P.O.V

I was woke up by some sunbeams which shined directly into my closed eyes. The dazzled me, so I turned my head to the other side, where Dieso was sleeping. "He is the softest saber I ever had seen but I knew he would fight do death just for me.", I thoughthappy. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, so I stared at him until he woke up. "Good morning little Kitty", he teased me while he yawned. I wanted to say something back, but I started to like my new nickname.

"Do you want to hunt with me something for breakfast" he asked. I agreed and I followed him to the waterfall. "How about fish? Do you like it?" The last fish I ate was when I was a little cub. Mother fished someone for me and my brother. "Sorry, but I can´t swim.", I regretted. "Do you want to learn it?", he asked and looked hopeful at me. I wasn´t abel to withstand his view so I agreed, except I hate water. He went into the water and waited for me. As he noticed, that I do not even dared to put a paw into the water he walked back to me and after a slight shock from him we both went side by side into the cold water. He teached me the hole morning how to hunt fishes and we had lots of fun, so I forgot about my brother. After we ate our fish we layed down cleaned us up.

"Shira, I promised you that we will find your brother but that would be much easier when my herd is helping us, inclusive Manny", he started. "I´m sure he would not attack you again and I will speak to him." "Ok, I hope he is fine…let´s go to your herd.", I said a bit insecure. While we were walking he told me how he got to this herd and who´s everybody. Finally we reached the cave and he he went in to tell the other about my brother. He told me to wait outside the cave, so I did it, except I hate it when someone is commanding me.

Manny´s P.O.V

"I´m the worst friend of the world. Why have I done that. I hit the livesaver of my best friend. Diego will nerver forgive me, especially that she isn´t just a lifesolver for him … there is more between them. I´m the worst friend of the world.", I thought while we were walking back to our cave. I was walking infront of the others and they followed me with lots of distance. I was sure that they were talking about me. We arrived the cave and I lyed down at my place.

"Hey, Manny. Are you okay?", Ellie whispered. "I´m sure Diego will forgive you when you are saying sorry to him.", she tried to comfort me and lyed down next to me. "How could I do that to him, my oldest friend?", I said to her. "What will happen when he will left the pack; cause of me? I´m so sorry … ." "He would not left us cause he likes everybody here and you will get a chanche for a reparation.", she comforted me. I hoped she will be right.


	9. Chapter 9

Manny´s P.O.V

To noon I was so glad to see Diego as he came into our cave. I got up and wanted to say sorry. "Hey Diego, I´m really sorry for that what happened and I wan-…" "Later Manny.", he interrupted me. "We have to do much more important things. Shira had lost his brother and we really have to find him.", he told us. "I would tell you everything on the way. Quick, follow me." We all followed and lokked a bit confused. "Shira has a brother? And why he is lost? I really have to know what had happen on this morning", I thought.

When we were walking out of the cave, I heared what Diego and Sid talked about. "Sooooo, do like Shira Diego?", Sid asked. Diego ignored him. "I think you like her rrreeeaaallly much!", Sid giggled. "Hey, Sloth. You are one very thin ice. Think about what you are saying", he growled. Then he went faster and Sid still wanted to follow him but I held him back. "Hey?!", he shouted. "Let him" alone I said to him. Then Diego quick looked at me with a face that says "Thanks".

Outside the cave Shira was waiting. She had cleaned her mouth and looked a bit frightened. We started following Diego and Shira started to talk about her life and what had happened. She really likes Chrash and Eddie and they played with her the hole time. She talked with everybody except me. She always was 10 meters away from me. I really hope she will lose her fear of me. We walked on Diegos favourite hunting place and then into a deep coniferous forest. Diego was still followeing the smell of her brother.

Suddenly she stopped talking when she saw Diego, who stopped walking at first. We all looked at him and then we saw it. It was a big trail of blood directly infront of him.

Shira´s P.O.V

"Please, please not.", I whispered and looked at the trail of blood. The others looked at me like they knew what I was thinking. "Hey, I´m sure this was just an antilope, which was killed by another animal", Sid said but he didn´t say that very credible. It was anyway not necessary, cause I knew his smelt and this was defenetly his blood. I looked in Diego´s face which looked like that he knows the same thing. "Well, there is just one way to find out which blood this is.", Ellie said and we started to walk next to the blood trail. We walked out of the deep coniferous, over a big plain, past a yellow bush..

With every single step I get sadlyier. Diego walked next to me and was talking all the time to me. "Hey, Shira I know that this is very hard for you but you have to be strong and i´m sure we will find him." "Yes i´m sure we will, but what when he is death?", I thought and I stopped while a single tear rolled over my cheek and felt into the blood of my brother. Diego made sign with his head to the others, so that they overtook us, leaving us alone. He licked my cheek dry and looked deep into my eaeys. "Look at me. When somebody had done something to your brother I will let him pay for that what he had done to him and to her." "Diego I know what happened to my brother", I said quietly and looked back to the yello bush. Diego did the same thing and recogniced it too.


	10. Chapter 10

Diego´s P.O.V

"The yellow bush,", I thought. "This is the place where I saw Shira first, when she was hunted by these sabers. The blood trail shows directly in the direction where Shira and her brother came from, so it is quite likely that Shiras old pack had cought her brother." I ran as fast as I can to my herd and told them what we had found out. "Quick, may he is in big troubles and needs our help!", Shira shouted desperate.

The blood trail directly led us to the mountain infront of us. After 10 minutes of running we saw a little glade in the would. The others stayed behind us, while we were walking near the glade. Finally we we hid behind some bushes and we scanned the area. On the other side of the glade we saw an entrence to a deep cave and the blood trail directly went into it. In front of the entrance were two saber keep watching.

Shira´s breath got very quickly when she saw them and was up to jump out of her hiding place but I was quick enough to held her back. "Let me go!", she groweled but I didn´t let her go. "No, Shira! The other pack memebers will help them, when you will attack these two. Stay calm, we have to made a plan." Finally I got off of her and she stayed calm. "Ok let´s go back to the others.", she said and we booth sneaked back.

"On the other side of the glade is a cave, where Shira´s pack live and the blood trail follows in it, but we couldn´t saw her brother", I explained. "Hey, the are not my pack, ok! I hate them, I hate everyone of these f…ing sabers and I want to kil-…" "Ok, ok I forgot but there´s no time for quarreling, we have to do something."

"At first we will wait until it is dark. Then we have to knock out the sabers which are keep watching infront of the cave. Here is the plan: At first someone have to distract the sabers infront of the entrance." Everybody looked at Sid, who didn´t got it. "Hey, why are you looking at me? Do you really think I´m going to …

No, no, no, NO, … Shira can do this." "Sid,… please.", I said to him very lovely. "But, but, wh-,… ok I will do it. And what should I do than?" "Just ran over to Ellie. She will hang on this tree with her tail and she will jump onto the sabers. Everything clear? Ok.", I said before he was able to say anything. "He just will be a very small loss if really dies.", I thought and a little smile came over my face.

"Ok what are we going to do next, when the entrance is free?", Shira asked full of anticipation. "Well, Ellie would go on the mountain and is waiting there for my sign. I´m going to get your brother out of the cave, without waking the others up. When I´m out of the cave Peaches would hide her brother somewhere in the forest and I will gave Ellie the sign to trigger a rockfall if they discovered us. Manny will wait outside the cave if someone is following me outside the cave before Ellie had spilled the cave. That´s it.", I finished my plan.

"And what I´m going to do?", Shira asked. "Well you and Sid are going to look out for other dangers in the forest. May there are wolfs an-." "NO Diego, I will not. This is my brother. This is … was my pack and without me you would not be in this situation.", she interrupted me. "But it is-…" "No Diego! I will do this! We will see us in the evening." With these words she went off. "Sorry but I had to … ." "It´s ok", Manny said and I went behind her.

Shira´s P.O.V

Slowly I walked away somewhere into the forest. I didn´t know that Diego was following me, cause I was lost in thought; exept that I said each word I thought. ""How could Diego say such a thing. I know that he is just worried of my healthy, but I´m not such a pussy cat as he treats me. I´m strong and wild and I would kill my own father if I can save so the life of Soner. But I can´t save him alone, I need the help of the others … of Diego. But what when someone get injured. It would be my fault. Just my fault cause … cause he likes me and wanted to help me and I love him. An-", I said.

"Wait a moment? Did I really say I love him? That can´t be true, or? Well, I said it without thinking of it, which means it is true. Yes, I love him. But what is when he didn´t love me?", I thought. Then I remembered again my father and my mom … my lovely mom. She was so much like Diego to me. Suddenly I collapsed crying under a tree. All these feelings of hate and love were to much for me.

Then Diego appeared behind me. "Hey please don´t cry", he whispered and put my tears with his soft paw out of my face. "Such a beautiful sabres should never cry." "Nobody had said such a beautiful thing to me", I thought. "Everyone hated me cause of my white fur."

"How ,much had you heard?", I asked. "Enough. I´m sure everybody would survive this action, cause the time heal every injury … mourning as well. And yes … I love you too." "Really?", I asked bewildered. "Yes and you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I never will allow that something happens to you. But if you want to slove your brother instead of me, it´s ok. You always were my strong pussy cat. Strong like a saber and lovely like a … a butterfly." I nuzzeled him and he nuzzled me back.

Then he came closer and closer to me. I looked into his eyes and forgot everything around me, including something what rustled behind a bush. Then I slowley closed my eyes. He started to kiss my forehead, went over my nose and finally reached my lipps. My heart pushed quicklier and quicklier until he kissed my mouth. His lipps were so soft and affactionated, like in my dreams. I´m sure that we kissed more than 5 minutes and I enyoed every second of these moments. I wasn´t able to hear, see, smell or taste something. I just felt his lovely touches on my mouth and my body. I was in heaven. I felt in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Diego´s P.O.V

"Please let never end this moment, please…", I thought but than I heared something rustling behind a bush. I slowly let off of her lipps and turned in the direction of the noise. Suddenly Sid, Chrash and Eddie jumped out of their hiding place and started running. "Sid,…!" I was up to follow them, but Shira held me back. "Don´t hunt them, they will need their energy for the evening. And we have to tell the others about our feelings anyway", she said and I stopped running. "Ok, you are right", I agreed and we went back to our cave.

The sun was setteling down and we discussed the last details of our plan. "Ok Granny, Chrash and Eddie you will help Ellie to trigger a rockfall so that we could escape without any risk that someone is following us. Sooo, I think that was it. Any questions? No? Ok let´s go."

The moon was shining bright and clear on the glade infront of the cave. The two sabers were sitting again infront of the entrance.

Sid went some steps away of us, while we were hiding in the forest and Ellie got into her position. He picked up some stones and throwed them on the sabers heads. They stood up and went directly infront of the tree were Sid was hiding. "Who´s there?", the gray saber asked. Sid jumped out and teased the two. "Who is a little stinky cub, yes who is a little stinky cub. Ohhh I knew. It´s you." And then he started to run for his life. The followers get closer and closer until they cut his way under a tree off. "Now you are due little, stinky sloth. Don´t worry it would not hurt." "Well, I think it will hurt but I´m not the one who get hurt. ELLIE!", Sid shouted and she jumped out of the tree, directly on the sabers. "Bye, bye" she said and booth came back to us.

"Nice one.", Shira said. "You really have to teach me how to hang on the tree." "Later but now we have to move on", Ellie said and she went with Chrash, Granny and Eddie behind the mountain. "Good luck and have fun", Granny said, before they vanished in the darkness. Then I went with Shira and Manny to the booth sides of the entrence, while Peaches was waiting into the forest. No one was able to see in the cave and if someone is still awake. Before Shira went into it, to look for her brother, I whispered into her ear. "Be careful and don´t forget. I love you. When you get into trouble you just have to scream my name, ok?" "Ok ok, I will be careful but that same thing count for you", she answered and then she vanished into the darkness.

Shira´s P.O.V

It was so dark, that I wasn´t able to saw my own paw on the ground, so I decided to follow the smell of the blood trail on the ground. The cave was very big and it seems, that it never will end. The smell get stronger and I started to speed up. Then a hole appeared on the top of the cave and moonshine lightened the cave and made the other sabers visible. But I didn´t even recogniced the light and I directly ran with my head into a chest. I was happy that noone was woken up, instead of this body. "Hello brother, I´m going to save you from here, so be quiet.", I whispered. But then he looked at me and I freezed on the ground. This was not my brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Shira´s P.O.V

I knew that he would attack me so I tried to shout for Diego and Manny, but he was too quick and he pinned me down, before I even made a single noise. I wanted to sceam but he out his paw over my mouth. I remembered how my mother died and I tried everything to escape him, before he could suffocate me, but he was too strong. Suddenly I recognised that he didn´t tried to suffocate me, so I slowly get calm.

"Psssst, it would not really helps us, if the others got awake. Don´t worry, I´m not here to kill you. I want to help you to get out of this … hell.", he whispered and after a while he got off of me and went a few steps back. "How are you?", I asked as quiet as I was able. "There is no time for such questions, we have to go on. Follow me!" "Not without my brother.", I said and looked at the direction of the blood trail. "Your brother? … Ohh, you mean that white saber. Sure. Just wait here for a few moments." Then he vanished in the darkness. "Why didn´t he remember my brother. This saber must be a member of my fathers pack cause he is sleeping here, but every packmember knows me and my brother.", I thought.

Then some stones cracked on the floor and something really big appearead infront of me. I knew it was too late to ran and I still was lying on the ground, so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain which would appear when it kills me. But it never comes. "Don´t sleep, we have to move on.", the big thing said. I opened my eyes and after a while I saw, that this "thing" was just the saber with my brother on his back. "Y-yes let´s-s move", I said still a bit shocked. "Everything ok" he asked. "Yes, let´s get out of here."

Slowly we left the sleeping place of the other members and again I was in complete darkness. I just followed the noise of the other saber infront of me. While we were walking I remebered the sleeping place, where I was pinned down. Something, I didn´t knew what, was different to the last time I was there. A wellknown voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hello Shira, have you missed me or why are you back again?", my father asked. I was not able to see anything but I knew that he was standing somewhere behind me. "Who´s with you? Is this your new boyfriend. Come back, I want to meet him. I´m sure we would be good friends", he said laughting.

"Let me and him alone. I just wanted to got my brother", I said. "Hey … whats the matter?", a sleepy voice asked from somewhere. "Oh, good morning Razer. Come to me. We have some visitors.", he answered. I knew that we had to leave the cave or they will surround us. Then I remebered Ellie and the other guys outside. We just have to get outside the cave and they will spill the cave with my father and co. "Come to me my little Shira, or should I search for you?", he teased me but I stayed calm. I knowed when we were starting running they would immediately knew were we were and they would hunt us. I knew we had to try it but we had just one chance. "Run when I say it", I whispered to him. Then I put up a stone and throwed it behind me. I waited a few moments, after the stone fell on the floor. "Know", I whispered and I started to sprint infront of him into the darkness while someone was shouting behind us.

Diego´s P.O.V

"This is taking too long. She should have been returned since 10 minutes. What when something happened to her and I was too stupid to follow her into this cave.", I thought and lyed my head down on the stone floor with a unsettled expression. "Don´t worry. I´m sure she will be back in a few minutes", Manny said but I wasn´t able to stop to think about the worst. Suddenly I heared something trample into my direction and some small stones from the cover fell onto my head.

Then a white lightning ran past me and stopped a few meters behind me. Shira. Something must went wrong, cause her brother wasn´t there. I wanted to give Ellie the sign, but Shira fell into my word. "Wait!", she said and I looked a bit confused at her. "But, we h-." She interrupted me. "Just wait a few moments", she said and was looking into the cave. After a few miments I understood. Another saber appeared with her brother on her back. He was running to fast, so I wasn´t able to look at his face, but looked a bit familiar to me. Peaches grabbed Sonar and ran with him in the forest.

Suddenly Shira thrust me a bit and I realized what she wanted. "Ok Ellie. NOW!", I shouted up to her and we all went some steps back. Shira looked a bit scary. Was someone following her, when they left the cave? "We should close the cave as quick as possible", I thought. I looked up to Ellie and the others, which were trying to trigger a rockfall but it didn´t worked. "Hey guys, whats the problem?", I shouted up to them, getting a bit nervous. "T-he stone is t-oo heavy", Ellie said, while she tried everything to loose one big stone.

"Please, hurry up!", Shira shouted too and then I recognised why she was so nervous. Slowly two other sabers appeared deep inside in the cave. They booth were running directly into our direction and I was sure, that they were not happy to see us. "OOAOAAHHHH!", Ellie shouted suddenly. The stone under her began to roll and she was losing content. She, the possums and granny were rolling down the mountain and they landed with a big dust cloud and many other stones infront of the entrence of the cave. I, Shira and Manny looked shocked at the dust cloud. "Ellie? Ellie? Where are you. Can you here me? Hey? Ellie?", Manny started to shout and got panic. I wanted to help too, but then I saw Shira´s face. She didn´t move one step. She just was staring at the cloud. "Hey, Shira?. Is everything okay with you?", I asked as soft as I could but she didn´t answered.

The cloud slowly disappered and a shade apperead in it. A shade of a … saber. "Ellie, where are you?", Manny was still shouting. I ran to him and pointed with my paw in the direction of the shade and he stopped to shout. "One of these two sabers was quicker then the stones", I thought. Finaly the dust lifted completely and we all loked at him. A gray, stripped saber who has red-yellow eyes like fire. He slowly looked back and saw the spilled cave and his motionless mate infront of the entrence. Slowly his head turned back at our direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Shira´s P.O.V

My father was looking into my eyes and was reading me like a book. He knew that I was afraid of him and he showed that with a big smile on his face. "Nice plan. In earnest, really nice plan but it is too bad that I´m still alive. I´m sure that you want me death, but why. I did nothing to all of you. Did I? … Shira? Can you please answer my question if I´m asking you something? What would your mother say, if she is seeing that?", he asked smiling but I just remembered the death of mother. When she died he had the same smile on his face. "Come with me and we will start a new life together.", he said. "He took the live of my mom and a he took a part of my heart but now I will get my revage", I thought and I losed my fear of him. "NO!", I shouted. "Is this your final answer? Well, than I have to kill you and your little friends.", he said calm and started to went into my direction.

Suddenly Diego jumped infront of me. "If you want Shira you have to fight against me!", he said self-conscious. "Oh. You must be Shira´s boyfriend. I don´t know why she loves such a pussy cat but ok, it be a credit for me to kill you infront of her. "No, stop!", I interrupted them. "Thanks Diego but this is a thing between me and my father. Please, leave." "But Shira y-." He couldn´t finish his sentence cause I pushed him behind me and I jumped on my father.

While we were fighting I rembered my hole life. "Born in a pack, which hated me and my brother, including my own father. He never taught me to hunt. He never loved me. He killed my mother and so he killed the only person who was loving me. He loved his position in his pack more than me, my brother and her and now he wanted to kill my new family too. Including my first love Diego. But I will not allow that. Not in this life. I will fight for Diego and my mother and everybody here. I`m stronger than ever and I will show him, how good I can hunt. And he will be my antelope. He will pay for everything.", I thought, while I was biting and scratching at a death body.

"Hey Shira. Stop.", a known voice whispered. The voice get louder and louder and suddenly I was back in the reality. "You can stop. He is death", Diego said, trying to get the body of my father away of me. Only now I recogniced, that I was fighting with a death body. Diego slowly pushed me away of my father and I hid into his chest and started to cry in shock what I did. "Hey. It´s ok. You did the only right thing.", he tried to sooth me.

Diego´s P.O.V

"She killed her own father, but it was the only right way.", I thought. "Ellie. Oh my god Ellie you are a life!", I heared Manny shouting. "Preaces, Preace where are you?", Granny was asking. "Hey Manny, where are Chrash and Eddie?", I asked him. "P-Please get off of us.", a voice said under Ellie. Manny helped Ellie to get and two opposums appeared. "That … was … awesome Chrash shouted to Eddie and they booth started to laugh. "Thank god everyone was alive", I thought and I looked down to Shira. I nuzzled her and lik her cheek. "Stand up. We have to go home. It´s late and we should look for your brother.

Until she heared the word "brother" she stopped crying and slowly got off. "Sorry for my tears. They made you wet.", she said quietly and she tried to clean up my fur. "No matter.", I said and we booth started to walk back to our cave, the other´s following us a few meters away.

Ellie´s P.O.V

"Ähh, Manny? I´m sorry that I have to ask you but what happened in the last minutes?", I asked confused. "Well, you fell this big mountain down and you landed on your head.", he answered. "And did our plan work?", I asked again. "Well, half half. You spilled the cave but one saber got out of it before the stones covered the entrence. And it look like that this saber was Shira´s father." "Was?", I asked. "Yes. Shira started to fight against him and she killed him." "Oh my god. That sound really bad. How is she? I mean is she injured?" "I don´t think so but she is still in shock. But when Diego is beside her she will be the old one immediately."

"Do you think they are more than just … friends?", I asked as quiet as possible. "Well I´m not sure but Sid told me that they kissed yesterday. But this is not our business and they will tell it to us, if they are together." "I hope they will get happy together.", I finally said and our cave appeared infront of us. Peaches was lying on the left side with a body infront of her. Sonar.

_Now it´s your choice. What should happen next? Should he die? Should he be injured? Should... Please left a comment. I will upload the final chapter on Sun 22 september 2013_


	14. IMPORTANT

_First I want to say thanks to arockerpop, who had written a review and thanks for over 600 views._

_1 have one good and one bad news for you __._

_The bad thing at first. Which human is so stupid, that he forget that he has a 1 week trip with his school to Croatia? You are right. I am… In Croatia I don´t have Internet so I´m not able to upload the new chapter on Sunday 22. So I decided that I will upload it on Sunday 29. I´m sorry for everyone who is waiting. _

_The good thing is, that you have more time for reviewing. PLLEEEEEEAAAASSEE Review. So, see you on Sunday 29._

_Love you guys._


	15. Chapter 14

3rd Persons P.O.V

Little snowflakes were falling down from the dark sky, when Diego, Shira and the others walked back to their cave. It was completely still exept the noise of their paws, when they hit the ice cold ground. Diego felt the cold snow under his warm paws melting, making him wet but he did not care. "What if Sonar is death? Who was this secret saber, who helped Shira to escape out of the cave? He vanished in the woods, while Shira was fighting against her father. There was no reason for helping us. What, what, what, …", Diego thought the hole way back.

The minutes pasted and finally they came closer to their cave. Diego recognised that his mate started to breath quicker and getting nervous. He tried to look into Shiras eyes but she avoid his eye contact. She was too much in thought, too much in anxiety of her brother. This saber, who had helped her everytime he could, who comfort her when she was sad and who loved her more than something else. She rembered the time when they were outside together, playing and looking into the sky, trying to forget about their bad life in their pack. Shira rised up her head and tried to find the moon, her best friend, but the sky was covered with a white blanket of snowflakes, falling down on her fur.

Diego came closer to her and gave her a small, warm lick on her neck. She slowly diped her head down from the sky and looked at him. He tried to smile a bit on her but she saw that he was as worried as she was. Shira tried to reply the smile but she couldn´t and started to look back to the ground. There was no reason for being funny.

The last meters Shira was sprinting to the cave. She couldn´t wait much longer and wasn´t able to think about something else than Sonar. Snow was falling heavier but she kept on speeding up her pace. Then a light glim appeared infront of her and and it started to came closer. Finaly Shira entered the cave and frozed to the ground. Diego arrived a few minutes behind her, seeing his mate still standing at the entrance. He looked down the cave and saw Peaces lying down next to the fire in a corner. Shira could see two white but bloody paws behind Peaches.

While booth were looking at Peaches, the others arrived aswell. "Hey guys wh-…?", Ellie tried to ask but she saw it on her own. She slowly walked infront of Shira and behind her doughter. Ellie and Peaches were staring at the body infront of them. Ellie slowly put her trunk around Peaches head and pulled her softly away. She followed her daughter and Shira saw the hole body of her brother, while the rest of the pack left the cave.

She lost her froze and slowly went infront of her brotherat the place where Peaches stood. Her paws felt something wet and hot on the ground and she recognised, that she was standing in a small pool of blood. She felt sick and didn't want to look at her brothers body, but she have to. Tears appeared in her eyes when she saw all the pain on her brothers body. "He look like the death anthelope I had hunted down yesterday.", she remembered, exept that he was still breathing slowly. His body was a wrack. Deep scratches around his neck, minimum one broken leg and brush marks all over his body. On top of this comes the fact, that his white fur was soaked with red, old and fresh blood. Ignoring all these things she thumbed down next to him, rubbing her muzzle in his bloody chest.

Sonar smelled Shiras scent and slowly opened his eyes. He would know her under thousends of saberes. He saw his sister lying next to him under his paws. He opened painfully his mouth to let out a few word. "H-hello l-little sister. … S-sorry that y-you have to s-see me in t-this condition.", he splutted. Shira liftet up her head a bit of his fur. "It´s all my fault! All of it! I had never let you alone! I´m so s-sorry!", Shira shouted desperate. Some teares appeared in her eyes.

Snoar lifted up his head too, letting out a small growl. "T-that's … that's not true. I´m y-your big brother and i-it´s my job to t-take care o-f you.", he whispered weakly. Shira got a very small bit happier after his comment. They always quarreled cause of this _I´m older than you _thing. "H-hey you are just a few minutes b-before me b-born and that´s not a reason to treat me like your small, helpless c-cub.", she said crying and laughting at the same time.

Sonar put his warm paw over her neck, trying to comfort her softly a bit. Diego appeared behind Shira and sat down next to his beautiful mate. Shira saw Sonars questioning view on Diego and she slowly put her brothers paw of her neck and sat down next to Diego.

"S-Sonar. This is my new mate Diego. I met him when he solved my life a few weeks a-ago.", Shira explained. Sonars view now got much more questioning than before. He looked at Diego and than a smile came over his face. "W-well, nice to m-meet you … ähh." "Diego.", Diego finished his sentence.

"Ok … Diego. I-I hope you had treaten her with respect all the time I was away, otherwise I have to return later from h-heaven to kill you.", he said, trying to laught but again he let out a small growl of pain.

Shiras face again turned sadly and now she wasn´t able to hold it back anymore. "You can not die. You are not allowed to! Please, you are my own brother. You are the only person I had ever loved. Please don´t die.", Shira said in a wine cramp.

A cold shiver ran down Diegos body after Shiras word. "The only person she had ever loved? What´s with me? Am I nothing?", he thought sadly. He knew that she sad this cause of this special situation but it still hit his soft heart.

Shira hid her bloody muzzle in Diegos chest. She didn´t want to show weakness infront of her brother. Sonar leaned his body closer to Diegos ear and whispered. "T-thanks for saving her life from this gray saber. Just a few m-moments ago I saw you for t-the first time of my l-life but it look like that s-she really love you. You know I don´t have much time left so I-I just have one whish. P-please take good care of h-her. Ok?"

"I will", Diego replied shocked of his words and Sonar gave him a _thank you_ view. He slowly layed back on the ground and closed his. His breath got weaker and weaker. Shira was still hiding her face into Diego´s chest when Sonar again opened his mouth.

"S-Shira … I w-want to … to tell you s-something", Sonar whispered. Shira liftet up her head and looked at him. His body was weak and fading away infront of her eyes. It took her much of force not to cry anymore. She saw his pain, when he tried to say something. "You don´t h-have to say it.", she said but he didn´t.

"No I-I have to. I s-should had said it a l-long time b-before, but … but I was t-to scared of y-your r-response." Shira looked worried into his face and he opened his eyes, looking into hers. "S-Shira … this old, gray s-saber w-who c-chased you i-is … h-he is y-…" Sonar let out his last breath and closed his eyes for ever.

"What do you want to tell me? Who is he? WHO? Please a-answer? Please…", Shira shouted, while shaking the death body of her brother. Diego put her softly to his side and she cryed into his fluffy shoulder. Diego itself was too shoked to say something to her. He was processing the last few moments.

A cracking noise appeared behind them and Diego looked back to see Sid or someone else. But when he saw the visitor he winced in shock. Shira felt Diegos reaction and liftet up her head. She looked down the cave and in the entrence there was standing the gray saber-tooth.

She wished her teares with her paw out of her face and looked at the visitor. "Who a-are you?", she quietly asked weeping. The gray saber just looked at her sadly, giving no answer. Shira stood up and started to walk into his durection. She lost her shy of him and came closer. "Who are you?", she asked again with a more angrily sound in her voice.

The saber-tooth looked to the ground, saying nothing. Shira could not hold herself back and she pinned him skillfully down. For her surprise he didn´t tried to got up or to hurt her, exept he had hunted her one day ago. "Hey, I´m talking to you. WHO ARE YOU?", she shouted directly into his face. "Please. Shira- …", he tried to say but she interrupted him. "Why do you know my name? C´mon, spit it out. I had never told you! Who … are … you?" Shiras face was only a few centimeter away of his face and she could easiely kill him with a placed bit in his neck. He could feel her hot and wet breath.

Shira pressed her paws stronger on his chest, so he started to breath heavier. "S-shira I´m … I´m … y-your father."

_Thanks for reading my first Fanficton and thanks for __**over 1100 views**__ in two weeks. I hope the number will still rise in futur._

_Special thanks to __**arockerpop**__ and __**crazy oicw**__ for reviewing. I can recommend arockerpops ice age stories. And for all guys out there, please write a review. Write if you want more love or other things._

_Special thanks too to __**FashionGirl514, arockerpop**__ and __**covenantgirl41**__ for following._

_**To the story: **_

_**Don't worry, a sequel is going to be uploadet in the next few days. How will Shira react after he had told her that he is her father. What will happen with Diego and Shira? Will they stay together with the herd for a long and happy life or are there new troubles? And what happens when they met other sabers? Find it out in the next story.**_

_Love you guys._

_(I´m sorry for asking but what will happen to the chapters I had added to this story. Are they going to be deleted aswell like the documents in the Doc Manager after 90 days? Thanks for every aswer.)  
_


End file.
